Der letzte Tag auf Erden
Zitat Gruppierungen Alexandria * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Michonne * Glenn Rhee * Maggie Greene * Daryl Dixon * Rosita Espinosa * Abraham Ford * Eugene Porter * Sasha * Aaron * Gabriel Stokes * Spencer Monroe * Daryl Dixon *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *Dahlia Legault as Francine Saviors *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan *Austin Amelio as Dwight *Steven Ogg as Simon *Stuart Greer as Roman *Pete Pitts as Roger Clay *Skylar Felton as Jackson Wallace *Casey Wagner as Larry *Josh Turner as TKO *Nmg Garcia as Savior 1 *Lee Vervoort as Savior 12 *Vincin Zo as Savior 14 *Hunter Watson as Savior 15 *Jimmy McAfee as Savior 16 *W.F. Bell as Savior 21 *Stacey Crowder as Savior 22 *Gerard Mason as Savior 24 *Roe Digi as Savior 30 *Indiana Sifuentes as Savior 32 *Billy James as Savior 49 *Duke Jackson as Savior 65 *Que Smith as Savior 66 *Ruben Swift Vidal as Savior 67 *Christian Ward as Savior 68 *CJ Rhoades as Savior 69 *Billy Holt as Savior 70 *Craig Alexander as Savior 71 Königreich *Unknown as Colton *Unknown as Keno Andere *Kevin Patrick Murphy as Male Survivor Orte der Handlungen * Wald * Alexandria Sicherheitszone * Stadtbereich vor dem Königreich Kurzbeschreibung Morgan kann Carol finden. Diese flieht zunächst und wird von dem Savior gefunden und mehrfach angeschossen. Kurz bevor er sie endgültig töten möchte, wird er von Morgan erschossen. Zwei Männer in Schutzausrüstung kommen hinzu und wollen helfen. Rick und einige weitere wollen Maggie nach Hilltop bringen, denn ihr geht es immer schlechter. Sie fahren im Wohnmobil, als die Straße plötzlich durch Savior blockiert wird. Statt der Konfrontation wählen sie einen anderen Weg. Sie werden mehrfach aufgehalten, bis sie sich entschließen, sich aufzusplitten. Eugene gibt vor, mit dem Wohnwagen herum zu fahren, während der Rest zu Fuß weiter geht. Doch sie werden gefangen genommen und zu Negan gebracht. Dieser erklärt ihnen die neue Ordnung, wonach sie alles zu ihm bringen müssen. Danach will er Gerechtigkeit für die vielen Männer, die er verloren hat. Er sucht sich einen von Ricks Leuten aus und schlägt auf ihn ein. Vorspann Morgan verfolgt noch immer Carols Spur. Er findet ein gesatteltes Pferd. Auch der Savior folgt ihr noch. Morgan reitet in einen Ort, findet schließlich die Verwundete und untersucht ihre Verletzung. Ein Mann rennt durch den Wald. Er wird von den Savior gejagt, die ihn schließlich umstellen. Der Anführer erklärt, dass sie zunächst Regeln vorgegeben haben, welche von der Gruppe gebrochen wurden. Sie haben versucht, seine Leute so schonend wie möglich zu behandeln, selbst nachdem sie angegriffen wurden. Die Männer beginnen, auf den Wehrlosen einzuschlagen und zu treten. Sie schleifen ihn schließlich auf die Straße und legen ihn dort bereit, um an ihm ein Exempel zu statuieren. Die Männer stellen sich auf und warten. Carl bereitet sich darauf vor, mit Maggie und seinem Vater nach Hilltop aufzubrechen, denn sie braucht dringend medizinische Versorgung. Enid will ebenfalls mitkommen um zu helfen. Carl will sie beschützen und findet den Vorschlag zu gefährlich. Er muss sie schließlich in einem Schrank einsperren, um sie daran zu hindern, ihnen zu folgen. Sasha und Abraham sowie Eugene und Aaron bestehen ebenfalls darauf mitzukommen. Gabriel tritt an Rick heran und bespricht mit ihm die Verteidigung der Stadt, sowie dass Judith seine höchste Priorität ist. Spencer will versuchen eine Vereinbarung mit den Savior auszuhandeln, bevor sie kämpfen, um die Verluste so gering wie möglich zu halten. Rick besteht darauf, dass er die Verhandlungen durchführt. Handlung der Folge Morgan verarztet Carol, erklärt ihr jedoch, dass sie genäht werden muss und dafür Hilfe braucht. Sie lehnt ab. Die Gruppe um Rick trifft auf ihrem Weg nach Hilltop auf die Savior, die den Mann im Wald verfolgt haben. Rick schlägt vor, einen Deal zu vereinbaren. Der Mann gegenüber geht darauf ein und verlangt alles, was sie haben, plus ein Menschenleben. Rick bietet an, alles von ihnen zu nehmen und seinerseits ihre Leben zu verschonen. Der Savior besteht darauf, dass sein Deal der einzig mögliche sei. Ricks Gruppe zieht sich zurück. Sie wollen einen anderen Weg nach Hilltop finden. Sie planen eine neue Route, die um einiges länger ist. Morgan erklärt, dass er nicht allein gekommen ist, sondern auch Rick helfen wollte. Er redet ihr ins Gewissen, dass ihre Leute sie brauchen. Carol erklärt ihm, dass sie töten würde für die Menschen, die sie mag. Jedoch möchte sie nicht mehr töten müssen, folgerichtig müsse sie die Menschen verlassen. Er erklärt ihr, dass es sich alles um Menschen dreht und will sie nicht allein lassen. Sie bedroht ihn sogar, senkt jedoch die Waffe. Abraham fragt Sasha, ob sie das haben könnte, was Maggie und Glenn haben und meint damit eine Beziehung. Auf ihre Gegenfrage erwidert er, dass er es könnte. Sie treffen erneut auf die Savior und ziehen sich erneut vor der 16-Mann starken Gruppe zurück. Morgan sieht einen Untoten in einem Gerüst baumeln und dadurch Lärm verursachen, was weitere Untote anlockt. Er klettert hinauf und erledigt ihn. Als er zu Carol zurückkehren will, ist diese verschwunden. Er schwingt sich auf sein Pferd und reitet ihr hinterher. Sasha und Abraham bemerken, dass die Savior diesmal andere waren als die Gruppe zuvor. Sie kommen an einer Wegsperrung an, die aus aneinander geketteten Beißern besteht. Eugenecmerkt ant, dass man für solch eine Aktion viele Leute braucht. Aaron erkennt Michonnes Kleidung wieder. Auch Sasha bemerkt etwas von Dary an den Untoten. Gerade als sie die Untoten umlegen wollen, wird auf sie geschossen. Rick zerschlägt den Arm eines Untoten und öffnet dadurch die Kette. Er schafft dadurch einen Durchgang für den Wohnwagen. Sie fahren weiter. Rick bemerkt im Nachhinein, dass nur auf ihre Füße geschossen wurde. Sasha bemerkt, dass ihr Tank sich langsam zu Ende neigt, als sie erneut auf eine große Gruppe Savior treffen. Morgan sieht die Gebetskette, die Carol sonst bei sich trug. Ein Untoter in einem Bauschuttcontainer macht viel Lärm. Gerade als er herauskommen will, schließt Carol den Container. Plötzlich erscheint hinter ihr eine Untote und greift sie an. Mit großer Mühe kann sie das Monster erledigen. Der Savior, der sie bis hier verfolgt hat, stürzt sich auf Carol. Er erklärt ihr, dass er nicht mehr lang zu leben hat und will ihr beim Sterben zuschauen. Danach schießt er ihr in den rechten Arm. Maggies Zustand verschlimmert sich. Sie glüht vor Fieber. Carol freut sich auf den Tod und hofft dadurch auf Erlösung. Der Savior will ihr die Genugtuung nicht gönnen und feuert auf ihr Bein. Er dreht sich um und will gehen. Carol ruft ihm hinterher, bis er sich umdreht und zurückkommt, um sie zu töten. Während er auf Carol zielt erscheint Morgan. Er stellt ihn vor die Wahl, doch der Mann möchte weiterhin Carol töten, sodass Morgan sein Magazin auf ihn abfeuert. Carol verlangt, dass er sie gehen lässt, doch Morgan meint, dass es noch nicht ihre Zeit ist. Kurz darauf erscheinen zwei Männer. Einer auf einem Pferd und beide in Schutzausrüstung sowie mit Speeren von der Hilltop Gemeinschaft. Morgan erklärt, dass er das gesuchte Pferd und seine Freundin gefunden hat und sie nun Hilfe bräuchten. Der Fremde reicht ihm die Hand und will ihm Hilfe besorgen. Ricks Gruppe trifft auf eine erneute Barrikade. Diesmal eine ca. 10m hohe Wand aus Baumstämmen. Eugene bemerkt, dass sie große Fahrzeuge haben müssen, um so etwas errichten zu können. Hinter ihnen wird ein Mann mit einer Kette um den Hals von einer Brücke gestoßen. Es handelt sich um denselben Mann, der zu Beginn durch den Wald gejagt wurde. Aaron will die Kette zerschießen, um sein Leben zu retten, doch Abraham und Rick stimmen überein, dass dies aussichtslos ist. Der Mann stirbt vor ihren Augen. Die Barrikade wird angezündet und der Mann, dessen Deal sie zu Beginn ausgeschlagen haben, fordert sie auf zu verschwinden. Eugene schlägt vor, dass sie Maggie zu Fuß tragen, während er mit dem Wohnwagen umherfährt. Er gibt Rick ein Rezept zum Herstellen von Munition für den Notfall. Danach verabschieden sich die Männer. Abraham gibt zu, dass er Eugene nie zugetraut hat, einen Truck zu fahren. Er gibt zu, sich in diesem Punkt geirrt zu haben. Die beiden umarmen sich. Auch Maggie bedankt sich bei ihm. Danach trennen sich ihre Wege. Maggie möchte allein laufen, doch sie wollen sie weiter tragen. Plötzlich hören sie Pfiffe im Wald aus allen Richtungen. Die Gruppe beginnt zu rennen, bis sie auf eine Lichtung gelangt, auf der schon ein Wohnwagen bereit steht und sehr viele Savior im Kreis stehen und pfeifen. Eugene sitzt gefesselt vor dem Wohnwagen. Der Mann, der ihnen zuerst einen Deal vorgeschlagen hat, verlangt ihre Waffen. Er lässt sich auf keine Gespräche mehr ein. Ricks Gruppe wird entwaffnet. Sie setzen Maggie ab und müssen sich dann vor dem Wohnwagen kniend aufstellen. Dwight holt Daryl, Rosita, Michonne und Glenn aus einem Lieferwagen. Der Mann klopft an den Wohnwagen und Negan tritt heraus. Er sucht sich den Anführer heraus und stellt sich bei ihm vor. Außerdem erklärt er Rick, dass er nicht glücklich ist, dass Ricks Gruppe so viele von seinen Männern umgebracht hat. Negan stellt die neue Weltordnung vor: "Gib mir deinen Scheiß oder ich leg dich um". Er verlangt alles von Ricks Leuten. Er verlangt sehr viel, bietet jedoch an, dass sie mehr herstellen, stehlen oder suchen können. Negan besteht darauf, dass die Gruppe für ihn arbeiten muss und das könnten sie nur, wenn sie am Leben bleiben. Jedoch muss er eine Strafe verhängen. Er stellt seinen Baseballschläger mit Stacheldraht als Lucille vor. Außerdem erklärt er, dass er einen aus der Gruppe "total besinnungslos prügeln" möchte. Als er bei Maggie vorbei kommt, verliert Glenn die Nerven. Er wird von Dwight festgehalten und wieder zurück in die Reihe gebracht. Negan ist verärgert und will den nächsten, der ausbricht, sofort erledigen. Negan erkennt, dass Carl Ricks Sohn ist. Er kann sich für niemanden entscheiden und wählt einen Abzählreim. Als er sein Opfer vor sich hat, erklärt er allen nochmal, dass sie sich nicht bewegen dürfen, da er sonst Carls Auge heraus schneiden und an Rick verfüttern würde. Danach schlägt er immer wieder mit seinem Baseballschläger auf jemand zu. Todesfälle * Überlebender der Bücherei * Savior der Carol attackiert hat Trivia * Diese Folge dauert ca. 15 Minuten länger, als die Standard-Folge * Im Comic (Issue 100) war das Opfer Glenn, welches von Negan erledigt wurde. Nachweise